


We may stumble but we fear no fall

by KennaWrites



Series: Wings of Fire AU. [5]
Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Canon Characters Use Alternate Names, Gen, If there are tags missing let me know, Mentioned Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Rewrite, WoF AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaWrites/pseuds/KennaWrites
Summary: Ava and Robin discover more about Abyss and come to the conclusion that there is a serious decision to be made. Can Fatebreaker make it back to the mainland or is it safer for him to stay behind.Chapter Two.Cataclysm confronts Insight, learning of her crimes before she was turned to stone.





	1. Oceans don't speak

**Author's Note:**

> WoF AU created by lesbian-wooloo on Tumblr. 
> 
> Macy, a Skywing named Merciless referred to as Macy. Robin, a Skywing.  
Clay, a Seawing/Nightwing named Abyss. Fletcher, a Nightwing/Seawing referred to as Fatebreaker  
Lance, an Icewing named Polar. Izzy, an Icewing named Blizzard.  
Axl, a Mudwing named Onyx. Aaron, a Mudwing named Aero.  
Jestro, a Rainwing named Festus. Splendid, a Rainwing filler OC.  
Volcano, a Nightwing filler OC. Azure, a Seawing filler OC.  
Rattlesnake, a Sandwing filler OC. Ava, a Sandwing named Mojave but refered to as Ava.  
Merlok “Insight”: Nightwing animus. Wanda/Ruina “Cataclysm”: Nightwing animus. 
> 
> Bit of a short one this week folks!

Ava eyed the small island carefully. She knew that it was very unlikely that the Seawing pair had a proper den on land. Undertow floated in the water ahead of them, her markings flashing and Ava grimaced. She now wished more than ever that she was able to at least understand Aquatic. Pearl splashed out of the water, straightening to her full height and slowly scanning the island. “We’re good.” She called over her shoulder to the other dragoness and Undertow waded out of the water.

Ava almost snarled as Pearl picked her up by the back of her neck to set her on the sand. Shaking off the slight disorientation, Ava watched Undertow do the same to her three companions. “The Skywing and Icewing should wake up soon.” Undertow said, glancing back at the water. “The creature uses venom to force its victims to sleep. It doesn’t last very long… mostly because it doesn’t need to.” Undertow finished rather darkly and Ava stared at her.

“That’s enough of scaring her.” Pearl huffed, flicking water at the darker dragoness with her tail. “Now Undertow, stay here. The Nightwing is hurt, I’ll be back.” Pearl said, turning and slipping into the water.

Ava watched her go before looking at Undertow cautiously. The large Seawing settled down next to the other dragonets, watching the water. Ava frowned, gaze flicking between the water and Undertow. “How did you get Abyss’s egg?” She finally asked and Undertow hummed thoughtfully.

“We got his egg from Insight, he knew us and knew that we were looking into the idea of adopting an egg or dragonet.” Undertow tilted her head as she looked at Fatebreaker.

“Abyss isn’t a full-blood Seawing,” Ava said and Undertow nodded. “But I guess you knew that?” She tilted her head to the side.

“Of course we knew.” Undertow huffed, shaking her head. “We could see it even as a hatchling. He can’t breathe underwater for long periods and when he first hatched, he couldn’t use his gills at all.” She sighed and Ava was quiet for a moment. “We were visiting Pearl’s family when he hatched. He almost drowned but we were thankfully close enough to the surface that it didn’t happen.” Undertow shivered before ducking her head toward Fatebreaker. Ava stood shakily, padding toward the other dragonets. She settled down next to Robin, this day had gone on far too long.

“This one’s not a full Nightwing.” Undertow spoke suddenly and Ava broke out of her half-sleeping daze to look at Fatebreaker “No he’s not.” She sighed, sitting up as Robin groaned.

Shaking his head, Robin squinted at her. He didn’t move for a long moment, just staring before his eyes widened. “Ava? What happened? Where are we?” He asked, looking around wildly.

Upon spotting Undertow, he attempted to scramble to his feet. He succeeded in nose-diving into the sand.

“Easy.” Ava grabbed his shoulder, effectively stopping him from trying to take flight.

“Sit and wait for Blizzard to wake up before I explain.” She ordered, turning as Pearl emerged from the water. She carried a bundle of seagrass to Fatebreaker and started dressing his wounds. Pearl’s markings flashed and Undertow stood, disappearing into the water.

* * *

Ava curled up on the sand with Fatebreaker between her and Robin. Both Undertow and Pearl were sleeping in the water while Blizzard laid on the beach nearby. She would rather not be laying so close to the others but according to Pearl, Fatebreaker needed to be kept warm. Flicking her tail irritably, Ava looked around. Sleep wouldn’t come tonight, her scales crawled with the desire to move, to run. She was tired of water and cold damp sand, it was too different from the Sandwing Kingdom or even Jade Mountain.

Pulling away from the sleeping dragons, she stood and padded up the beach, toward the thin strip of trees and bushes. Pushing through to the other side of the island, she emerged into the moonlight. Surveying the area around her, she trotted down toward the water. She climbed up onto a rock, winding her tail around it and lifting her head to peer at the thin dark line that she knew must be Pyrrhia.

“Ava?” She tensed, talons scraping the rock as she looked down at Robin. The Skywing stood below her on the beach, looking up at her with bleary eyes. “It’s late. Why are you awake?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” She said shortly.

“Oh.” Robin slumped down onto the sand with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. She returned her gaze to the ocean.

Robin sighed and she huffed. “What?”

“Do you think that the others made it out okay?” He asked softly, drawing in the sand idly. Ava frowned, Abyss should have been fine but he had Macy with him. She would have slowed him down and made it more difficult to fight. She didn’t tell Robin that however. The Skywing likely already knew.

“I’m sure they did what they could.” She said, settling on a slightly more neutral answer. Robin snorted and she lowered her head to look at him with narrowed eyes.

“You and I both know that’s not your most pragmatic answer.” He said, tipping his head to the side. She nodded, slumping on the rock.

“We’ll have to try and find them. If the animus is going after Jade Mountain, all of the students could be in danger.” She murmured and Robin hummed softly in agreement.

“With the dawn I suppose?” He asked and Ava shook her head.

“We might have to wait for Fatebreaker to heal a little first.” She sighed, watching the waves lap at the shore of the little island.


	2. Weep Not For Roads Untraveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from "Roads Untraveled" by Linkin Park.

Panting as they landed, Insight inspected his sister. They had flown for most of the previous day and night. Cataclysm had something she wanted to show him, judging from where they were. She now glared at him as she sat down, heavy stone scales scraping together loudly. “So what happened?” She rasped, talons digging into the dirt as she ripped up handfuls.

“You’re going to have to be more specific.” Insight said, looking around them. He was uncomfortable here. This was where he had frozen and then buried Cataclysm. If he cared to look, he would be able to see the place that she had been buried. Obviously she wasn’t there anymore.

“What happened to my eggs and Sapphire?” The dragoness snarled, standing up and baring her teeth in his face.

“You- you don’t remember?” He whispered, wings drooping.

“No I don’t! Stop looking at me like that and speak your moons-cursed mind!” Cataclysm roared, stopping at the fear that must have been on his face. She backed away from him, starting to pace.

Insight inhaled slowly, trying to remain calm. He didn’t have his staff with him and that was a cause for concern. But… he had locked her away once before, he could surely do it again. “I don’t know what led up to it but Mindbender did something to you. He gave a bracelet and you changed after that.” He paused, wracking his memory. “You started using your magic more… you became reckless with your soul.”

Cataclysm growled, interrupting him. “Mindbender wouldn’t have enchanted anything for me. He was more careful with himself than even you were.” She snapped and Insight gaped at her.

“No, Mindbender wasn’t careful at all near the incident. We both tried to talk to him. Cataclysm, he had to have done something to you. That’s why you don’t remember!” He said, mirroring her pacing as he scrambled to pull together something. A clue to figure out what happened.

Cataclysm huffed loudly, stretching her wings with a sound like rocks falling. “Fine then. Mindbender enchanted me.” She didn’t sound like she believed him at all. “What happened to Sapphire?”

“You killed her. I came to check on you after I figured out that there was something wrong with Mindbender. She was dead and you had smashed one of your eggs. You were going after the other two.” Insight muttered, watching her expression. 

“I didn’t. I couldn’t have.” Cataclysm hissed, face twisted in horror.

“The corruption was far enough along so when I turned your magic back, you were covered in stone almost instantly. I took the two remaining eggs away.” Insight said, pausing as she stared off into the distance. “Mindbender used you, you weren’t your right mind.” He offered, hoping to soothe her a little.

“No.” She snarled, turning and glaring. “No!” She lunged at him.

He gasped as the air was knocking from his lungs. “You don’t get to give me excuses!” She snarled, teeth bared in his face. “It doesn’t matter what Mindbender did to me. I still killed Sapphire and destroyed one of my eggs.” She stopped, sides heaving like she was breathing heavily. “I don’t want excuses.” She let him go, stalking away from him. “I’m going back. Don’t follow me.” She growled over her shoulder.

Panting, Insight pulled himself to his feet. She was gone, taking flight back toward Jade Mountain and the Rainwing kingdom. Trembling, Insight looked around him. He had to stop her, get back to the mountain and find his staff. He began stumbling toward a patch of torn up ground. Could he find some hint to what had happened where he had buried Cataclysm?

She shouldn’t have woken up. She shouldn’t be able to move, she was completely covered in stone. His spell couldn’t have weakened so quickly. Something had to have changed and he didn’t know what. Talons sinking into the turned earth, he began digging down. There had to be some hint to what freed her.

Insight stopped, cutting off his musings. Abyss and Fatebreaker. They were in danger, far more danger than they knew about. Cataclysm might end up finishing what she had started so long ago. He had to protect them. Standing up, he shook his talons off frantically. They still didn’t know about what they were. He had to unblock their powers if they were going to have a chance against Cataclysm and whoever she was working with. She had to be working with someone. It was impossible for her to carve and enchant that many stone dragons alone. Unless… she wasn’t building the stone dragons using just magic. He stiffened, horrified.

She wouldn’t hesitate while she was like this. She had already killed multiple dragons. What were a few more if she was furthering her goals? Spreading his wings, he took to the air but now toward the Rainwing kingdom. No, toward the Skywing kingdom. He would find allies there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one this time around, I'll try to make it longer next time. See you in another two weeks everybody!


End file.
